wildcardsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:WarBlade
Alien Species and Aliens categories WarBlade - Hi! and again, thank you for all of your recent contributions. I noticed that you created an Alien Species category under Content and wanted your opinion on whether it should be left under moved Browse --> Content or moved to: Browse --> Content --> Wild Cards characters or Browse --> Content --> Wild Cards characters --> Aliens or some other combination (Aliens under Alien Species etc.) HugoHelp 04:12, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :I placed it under "Content" because that's where all of the in-universe subcategories were channelled. "Browse" is a global everything category, so it looked more appropriate to move it in with the rest of the in-universe content rather than Browse. :As for those other two suggestions, I tend to structure category trees using real world analogies to align my thinking, eg. "Bees are a subset of insects" therefore Insects --> Bees. To that end I'd instantly dismiss alien species as being a subcategory of aliens. "Wild Cards characters" on the other hand presents a problem. It could be a parent category of alien species I suppose. If you want to structure it that way, go for it, but I recommend travelling up and down the links to get a clear idea of what the categories mean and represent first. I've had a couple of cases in the past where I was hit with an epiphany that I'd made a mistake, and I felt compelled to correct it on twenty or more pages, just because I had picked a path that turned out to be problematic. :One thing I did think of was the name of the category. Typically categories leave the common nouns in lower case, yet I ran with upper case for "species" because there were already four pages linking to that. "Alien species" would have been more in accordance with popular convention. Maybe I should move it before heading far down that road. -- WarBlade 11:05, November 14, 2011 (UTC) New Character Articles Hi WarBlade, I'm a nameless Wikia contributer. A few months ago I started reading the Wild Card series, unfortunately I started with the Committee trilogy. So Wikipedia and this site helped fill in the gaps. I've done some minor edits on this wikia, mainly on Rustbelt, Drummer Boy, Jonathan Hive and added names to the Committee page. I have stuck to minor edits because I don't no how to create/design character pages. If I did I would have done so with all American Heroes characters. After much searching I've found a site that contains some short Bios for each American Hero character: http://www.wildcardsbooks.com/characters.html. Since I'm new to this and don't have any experience in designing wikia pages, could you take a look and create pages for the characters that don't have pages? If you have the time of course. Thanks for hearing me out. Also, I've had this thought that is been in my head for awhile now. Do you think it's possible to create a page that lists all the superstrong aces from strongest to weakest? Just an idea. 21:20, December 14, 2011 (UTC)nameless Wikia Contributer :New articles aren't too complex. This link will take you to a page with a number of red links that you can start from. Find a red link for a character you wish to develop and click it. A pop up prompt will appear - leave the default "Standard Layout" box checked - and click the "Add a Page" button at the bottom. Go for your life! :) :Is it possible to list the super strong characters in a ranked order? Yes. It would take a LOT of research, but it can be done. -- WarBlade 04:25, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Durability Hi WarBlade, I've been editing a lot on this site recently. I've noticed you have removed some of my additions. That's cool, I know I haven't added info in fluidly. I just want to explain why some of my additions. Namely The Oddity & Quasiman. I know there is no specific mention on how tough/durable they are. I know that they are not invulnerable like Golden Boy, Bubbles or extremely tough like Troll and Rustbelt. But to possess superhuman strength like they do, they have to have a certain amount of toughness to resist the forces they apply. So when they lift heavy loads: their muscles don't tear, skin doesn't bruise, bones don't break. Like in Suicide Kings when Drummer Boy tried break open a steel chest, he could dent the metal but he couldn't break it. He didn't skin his knuckles, dislocate or break his fingers, hell I don't think he even bruised himself. All I'm saying is while it isn't as apparent as Golden Boy, and they're not bullet-proof, doesn't mean they are not tougher than the average person. And that is why I listed enhanced durability as one of their Wild Card traits. I do have a brief example of which shows The Oddity possessing enhanced durability. Wild Cards VII Dead Man's Hand page 49: Yeoman got into a fight with The Oddity. Yeoman broke a small nightstand made of solid oak over The Oddity's side. Yeoman's arms were hurt from the shock, and The Oddity did not feel a thing. If that isn't enhanced durability, I don't know what is. But that being said, I only possess six Wild Card novels and the 2008 M & M Wild Cards book. So, my knowledge of the Wild Card universe is far from perfect. You most likely know more than I, so if you think my arguement has no merit I'll respect that. Just wanted to explain my reasoning. Nameless Wikia contributer 00:57, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Nameless Wikia contributer :The note on the Oddity's durability was not removed, it was reformatted into the opening paragraph under Wild Card Traits. In fact, the Oddity is confirmed to be durable in various sources. :I based my withdrawal of the durability on Quasiman for two reasons. The first reason is that I know of no source that supports it, and when I looked up his entry in the GURPS rules he actually has nothing to suggest he's any more durable than a healthy and fit man. The second reason is that wiki articles need to be based on verifiable sources. The edit to claim he had increased durability is the result of an assumption rather than research, and it needs to be based on research. Consider that he might be gaining additional physical strength from whatever dimension he phases into. There could be all sorts of explanations relating to his ace power that don't involve reinforced musculature, bone structure, etc. -- WarBlade 01:18, January 13, 2012 (UTC) ::That does make sense. I am assuming that superstrength is synomous with toughness/durability. Also that increased strength is purely physical. I guess I forgot about Golden Boy. He is the perfect example to what you said. His golden aura grants him strength and invulnerability, while Quasiman could be gaining strength from the dimension he goes in an out of but not a form of invulnerability or durability. Makes a lot of sense now that I think about it. Thanks for pointing me in that direction. Is there a better way to debate/go over Wilid Card info with you? I feel like I'm blogging up your Talk page. Should I leave comments on pages I want to discuss or is this fine? ::Nameless Wikia contributer 14:59, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :::In general, article discussions are usually best on the article's talk page. That way others can weigh in on it more easily. Discussions involving a wiki editor work better on User talk, such as this page you're on now. Examples would be if you need advice from an experienced editor, or when you went through successive edits discovering that infoboxes are limited to 10 parameters I might go to your User talk to remind you that the "Preview" button could have saved you from publishing the broken iterations. Article comments are more public, so they're less than ideal for discussing article content, better for doing something like asking a question about the character. I hardly ever use article comments personally. -- WarBlade 20:16, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Super Strength: Issue of "Strength of Ten Men." Hi WarBlade, I was wondering if you could clarify something for me. Especially in the older comics, the hero has the strength of ten men. How much is that? The comics never specifiy how much that is exactly. How strong is the average man? I read somewhere that the base is 200lbs for each "man." So, ten men would be the same as one ton. Makes sense, but I forgot where I heard that, so it's unconfirmed. It could have been on some forum for all I know. I'm just asking because there are several wild carders where all it says about their ability is that they have the strength of 5,10, 20 men. Giilmi: Strength of two men (400lbs) Elmo: Strength of five men (1000lbs) Wyrm: Strength of 10-20 men. ( I forgot which one it is. It was mentioned in Dead Man's Hand.) (2000-4000lbs) Modular Man: 16 times stronger than the average man. (3200lbs) King Cobalt: 16 times stronger than the average man. (3200lbs) If I was right about one "man" = 200lbs then the totals are figured up above. I guess I thought Modular Man would be stronger. Also, on King Cobalt, in the book Inside Straight he seemed stronger, I guess. It's hard to gauge his strength. In the book there was that earthquake that damaged the house all discards were staying in for American Hero. The earthquake had knocked the support beams off this large cantilevered deck, and the deck was so heavy it started to pull the house apart. King Cobalt managed to hold the deck up himself and toss it away. True, I don't know how much that deck weighed, but it was apart of a multi-storied mansion that housed roughly 20 people and was heavy enough to start pulling the house apart. I think that deck weighed more than 3200lbs. Most likely I'm just assuming too much, and I apologize for that. Am I totally off base here? Your thoughts on the "Strength of Ten Men" would be greatly appreciated. Nameless Wikia contributer 00:44, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :"Strength of number] men" descriptions are rough descriptions only. Sometimes they might arise in the books themselves, and sometimes we can look at numbers in games and make deductions. Where the games don't match the books, the books should have priority. -- WarBlade 01:02, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Question about the Minor Character page Hi WarBlade, I see that you started a Minor Characters page. There are some existing character pages that do not have a lot of info and are minor characters. So, do we transfer the characters to the Minor characters page or just leave it? Also what is the cutoff between major and minor characters? Do you have to know some history, the wild card, what their personality is, with some depth? Or do they have to be a main character or a recurring minor character? On a side note, do you think you could look at a blog post that I made? I would appreciate a second opinion on it if you have the time. The blog was about guessing how strong Doughboy was based of information in the book. Granted, I took some liberties and educated guesses. I use the word educated loosely. But if you have the time, and could contribute that would be a big help to me. Thanks. Nameless Wikia contributer 06:09, February 28, 2012 (UTC)